prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
The legends of Dragonmania
Note from the author This is a story I wrote when I was around 9. It's not great but I like the idea and want to develop it. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story! Story * Legends of Dragonmania * It was Jack ‘s birthday.He lept out of bed in joy. After a long agonising year of waiting, he was finally turning ten! He couldn't wait to have a scrumptious birthday cake.”Jack come down here”’c alled his mum. So he crept down his mahogany stair ase to the living room.”Your aunt is here.” said his mum as soon as Jack saw his aunt, he sprinted up to her and gave her the biggest hug possible.I n her hand was a golden hinged ook whiosetitle was in medieval writing. It read ‘Mystical lands’ Jack’s aunt explained that it was his birthday present. So Jack screamed thank you then grabbed it out of her hands and raced up back to his room and shut the door with an enormous thud. Jack flicked thourgh the pages vigorously and read about a land called Dragonmania he then muttered “I would like to go there.”Without warning there was a flash of light and the book started glowing and Jack was sucked in He felt all sorts of funny things his insides were twisting he felt like he was going faster than the speed of light he could see all the colour of the rainbow and for a second he felt like all his limbs and head where cut of from the rest of his body he was flung everywhere he was about explode all the muscles in his body were screaming in pain. * Then, suddenly he crashed in the middle of the forest he was sure every single bone in his body was broken. But he was okay he got up and looked around he saw lush green leaves on every single tree and plant he looked up at the duck-egg blue sky. Then there was a large scarlet burst of flames and a thundering noise and a large creature with blood-red skin and lengthy horns It was swooping down towards Jack.”This is it singed alive on my own birthday.” thought Jack. Then Jack noticed a tall silver-haired boy on top of the beast then Jack recognised the beast. It was a dragon!b Then the silver-haired boy spotted Jack “Down Flameflyer!” he yelled. Once the dragon landed the boy introduced himself “Hi I'm Drake and this is my dragon flameflyer. Drake asked Jack where he was from and Jack told him his address.”No, you can't be” said the Drake. Jack was absolutely bewildered he had no idea what Drake was talking about.”You have to follow me.” said Drake. So they hopped on Flameflyer and they went up in the air after a few minutes there was a monstrous castle in view Flameflyer swooped down and landed in front of the castle and Drake rushed into a large room full of people and one magenta throne, sitting on it wasa plumb, bold man.”Sire.” spoke Drake in his softness voice “I believe I have found the hero who will reignite the sacred fire.”Jack's heart was pounding. He had no idea what was going on. The round man asked Jack his address and when he heard it the whole room gasped.”Young boy you are meant to do something extraordinary, you are meant to reignite the sacred fire which hasn’t burned in years.”spoke the king.”But you must choose your dragon first.”s aid the king. Everything was going extremely fast for Jack. He had been told that he needed to reignite some sacred fire and now he was to choose his dragon. ”Follow me.” spoke the king. Drake explained to Jack that every citizen of Dragonmania is allowed to have a dragon companion. The kin, , Drake and Jack went into what looked like a stable .”I feel you will like this one.” said the king in his proudest voice. Jack saw an elegant looking dolphin-like dragon with ocean blue skin. “Her name is Tidalwing.” said the king As soon as Tidalwing saw Jack she gave him a big slobbering lick. The king told Jack and Drake that they needed to fly to the Volcano of Life, the place where the sacred fire used to burn. Jack was scared for his life, he was now going to fly a dragon! ' ' “Don't worry you’ll be fine,’’ spoke Drake,supportively.T he dragons took to the air. Jack was feeling worse than when he was going through the book. Everything he ever ate in his life was woming back up! Jack was screaming like a little girl. As the dragons were flying he saw a large rushing river flowing at rapid speed. After a long and exhausting ride ,they finally arrived at a mountainous volcano which towered above what looked like petite mountains bellow. Jack looked inside a dormant lava lake he was astonished to find out this was where the sacred fire used to burn.”When the fire senses that a human and his dragon’s hearts have become one then the fire will reignite.”w hispered Drake.T he air all around them smelt slike cinders. Coming at a blistering speed was an enormous fire ball Tidalwing and Flameflyer lept out of the way, swooping in on a black dragon with a serious overbite.”You will not reignite the fire!’’ roared the man “I am Rotmnm, Leader of the Horn Tribe!” Deceared the man. He was tall with dark and frizzy hair he had a scar from the end of his arm the beginning of his shoulder he had a face like a weasel .The dragons were flying so high Jack couldn't breateh.”We must combine flames! ”yelled Drake in a rus . Flameflyer pulled back and unleashed a large stream of scarlet flames .Then Tidalwing then breathed a burst of turquoise water.The two bursts tied together to create a violet flow sending Rotman and his Dragon tumbling into the Volcano. “Ahh! ”they cried. There was so much uncertainty .Will the fire reignite ?What will happen if it does? Will Jack have to go home? Jack and Drake stared at the volcano. No one new if the fire would reainite or not. But then there waerethree heartbeats, arising out of the volcano was a symbol of a dragon and a human and then there was another three heartbeats. Then there was antrembling sound nd vibrantly coloured lava balls flew everywhere Tidalwing and Flameflyer were dodging everything hey were firing at the lava balls. Then, suddenly there was one final heartbeat and a lame with every coloru of the rainbow emerged “Yes!!!!” Shreiekd jack and drake. The sacred fire had finally reainited. There wasn't one human or dragon in the land that wasn't leaping with joy right then. ' ' “Let’s go back to the castle!’’ Said Drake joyfully. So Jack, Tidalwing, Drake and Flameflyer left the volcano as fast as humanly dragonly possible. After yet another extremely tiring right ride, their dragon crashed in front of the castle being so exhausted. “Thank you guys” spoke jack softly then smiling. Jack and Drake rushed into the throne room where the king was waiting. “Sire we've done it,” Drake said this in his grandest voice. Jack and Drake Were trEATED LIKE heroes and given a large banquet. “Jack I assume that you want to get home.” Exclaimed the king Jack nodded. Drake would be the distraught to see his best friend go. Jack was told that he must fly with Tidalwing to the sky. “Bye” sobbed Drake. Tidalwing swooped up into the air. “I will come back one day!” Shouted Jack. Tidalwing flew higher and higher. When they reached the clouds there was a blinding flash of light,Jack became two d. He WAS stretched AND CURLRD UP INTO A BALL THEN like the speed of light Jack was back in his bedroom. “I wonder I there are other world in that book.” Jack thought to himself. '-Greninja16' Category:Story Category:Short Stories